Week in Progress
by KandiKitty
Summary: Raven has five days to tell Starfire how she feels before Robin claims Star as his own. Does she have the Courage or will Nervous get the best of her? Rea/Star pairing.


**Hello everyone, I am going to try an attempt a Raven/Starfire fanfiction. This is my first chapter for a story I hope to have at least 6 but we will see how it goes.**

_**Lots a Lot a Love, **_**Kandikitty**

**I Do not own Teen Titians in anyway shape or forum.**

Everything that has happened in the last year has brought Starfire and I so much closer. When our souls switched bodies I told her all about my past and my life on Azoroth. We started spending a lot of time together, I started smiling more and laughing, I even let her into my mind where she met Happy, Sad, Courage and everyone else. In time feelings started to fester, feelings that I know have been there for a while. So many emotions make since now, so many actions have reason behind them. My only trouble now is telling her how I feel. My only fear- does she still have feelings for boy wonder Robin?

I will tell her no matter what, I must before it's too late. From what Robin has said to the boys (not noticing me in the room) he has big plans for them this weekend… I have until Friday to tell her, it's only Monday I have all week…right?

I'm called out of my thoughts by the boy himself, "Raven dinner is ready." I stopped levitating to walk to my door "Who cooked?" I heard him chuckle "Cy and I did." I opened the door "Good." Robin and I walked to the kitchen he was informing me about the new training schedule this week. He thought we needed a break so after tomorrow there will be no forced training. I am glad my hood is up, the scowl on my face would bring unwanted questions that I would have no explanation for. I knew the reason he wanted to cut training down, he wanted star to be well rested. It disgusted me.

When we entered the kitchen the beautiful Tamaranean handed me a cup of my favorite herbal tea "Thank you Koriand'r." I bowed my head a bit with a smile that only she could see it. She nodded also with a smile "You're very welcome friend Raven." I am the only one who calls her Koriand'r; it reminds her of Galfore and Tamaran a place she missed dearly. I was too famished so I choose to take my place on the couch. Everyone else slowly gathered with plates pilled high with a type of meat, all but Beast Boy who made a tofu hamburger. "What should we watch tonight?" Cyborg asked the group. "We should totally watch _It came from Jones lake 2!_ Remember in the first one where Raven had a freak out and almost killed us all! It'd be wicked to relive!" Robin was the first to say no "We are not doing that again, no offence to Raven but that was crazy!" At this point I didn't care what we watched, their shouts of what we should watch was getting extremly irritating. From what happened next i guess Starfire picked up on the dark energy beginning to forum around me because she stood up in put in the first movie her orange hand landed on. Saying how much she loved it and how she would love to watch it again.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boys fight calmed down. We all stared absent mindedly at the TV eating or drinking what we preferred to. I choice, however, to venture into my mind. Happy and courage had been tag teaming Love in a match to the death that Wisdom had to have Rage break up. "What is going on in here!?" I growled at them. Their fighting was worse than Beast Boy and Cyborgs pver whose turn it was at their favorite video game. Wisdom slid to my side "Happy and Courage where trying to get Love to tell you to hurry your plans up with Star." I rolled my eyes "Getting in a grudge match over her is not helping my nerves!" Happy elbowed Courage in the ribes "Watch it Happy!" Happy rolled her eyes and point at Raven "Oh!" Courage jumped to her feet "That's why you have me! Let me take control and I'll show Star a real good time" Courage winked and Rage pounced on her "We will not harm Starfire!" she growled "We stand at her command!" Raven rolled her eyes once again because Rage meant they were under Starfires command. Sometimes she thought that Rage and Love should be one person.

Raven hit the couch with a thud coming out of her meditation. When she opened her eyes they were blood red "Who the hel-!" she stopped as her eyes met green ones. Starfire didn't even flinch at the demonic voice pointed her direction "Excuse my intrusion Raven but the film is completed." She said in a soft voice complete with a smile. The purple haired girl relaxed "Oh...Thank you Kori." I gave an almost smile while standing to my feet. We walked together until we reached Stars room "Good night!" Starfire said touching Raven's shoulder before moving into her room. "...Yeah...goodnight." Inside Happy was screaming "I Knew she liked you!" Rage on command of Love once again pounced on happy, creating silence within her and around her as she went to her own room.


End file.
